finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI weapons
This is a list of weapons in Final Fantasy XI. :Bold denotes a Relic Weapon. :Italics denote a Mythic Weapon. Weapons Hand-to-Hand Hand-to-hand is a unique class of weapons that typically deal blunt damage. Although hand-to-hand is the default attack dealt by all jobs without a weapon, they are most proficiently used by Monks and Puppetmasters. Hand-to-hand weapon delay and damage is not calculated by itself but is instead added on to the player's natural hand-to-hand delay and damage parameters. Jobs proficient in Hand-to-hand swing with two hits instead of one per attack round, and the delay of these attacks can be lessened by the Martial Arts job trait. There are several types of hand-to-hand weapons, some of which have unique traits. For example, Adargas-type weapons typically increase Guarding skill and Saintis can only be wielded by Puppetmasters. Daggers Daggers are one-handed weapons that typically deal piercing damage. They are known for being low damage, low delay weapons that are useable by the majority of jobs, most notably Thief, Corsair, Dancer, and Bard. A large number of daggers include some sort of bonus to the player stats, and many include Additional Effect bonuses, especially poison. Daggers are typically only used by Thief and Dancer as their main source of damage. Many Corsairs utilize daggers as a quick source of TP gain and couple its use with Marksmanship weapon skills. Daggers are also occasionally used by Red Mages who take advantage of its low delay to increase damage from en-spells. Most dagger weapon skills are multi-hit and utilize the Dexterity stat to increase damage. Swords Swords are one-handed weapons that typically deal slashing damage. A number of swords, such as rapier and epee-types deal piercing damage instead. Although most jobs are able to wield swords with decent proficiency, only Paladins, Blue Mages and less frequently Red Mages prefer to use swords in battle. Swords are average damage, average delay weapons that come in the most number of varieties, and have the most varied mix of weapon skills. Of these skills, a number of them have unique properties, such as Spirits Within, which deals non-elemental damage based on the amount of HP the wielder has, as well as Atonement, whose damage is related to the amount of Enmity the player has accumulated on the monster. Great Swords Great Swords are two-handed weapons that typically deal slashing damage. They can be used effectively by Dark Knights, Paladins, Warriors and Rune Fencers. They are moderate delay weapons with strong damage output, but are generally less popular because, before the introduction of the Rune Fencer, none of the jobs that used them possessed the highest skill ranking (A+) for it. They are a common alternative to the Scythe for Dark Knights. Great Swords have powerful weapon skills, a majority of which are single-hit. They are frequently favored by Dark Knights who may prefer its skillchain options as compared with those of the Scythe. Axes Axes are one-handed weapons that typically deal slashing damage. They are used primarily by Warriors and Beastmasters, who possess the highest Axe skill proficiency. Of the two jobs, Beastmasters are able to equip a greater variety of axes, including most tabar-type axes, the Orcish Axe, and the axe Relic, Mythic and Empyrean weapons. A number of axes can also be used by Dark Knights, Rangers and Rune Fencers, but are rarely used by them with the exception of Rangers who may choose the weapon according to stat bonuses. Axes are well known for their multi-hit weapon skills, and are the preferred weapon choice of Beastmasters, who often dual-wield axes that grant pet enhancing stats and melee alongside their pets. Great Axes Great axes are two-handed weapons that typically deal slashing damage. Although most great axes can be wielded by Dark Knights, they are used almost exclusively by Warriors, who possess an A+ rating for the weapon. Great axes are relatively slow but strong weapons whose damage output benefit greatly from effects that increase both the power and frequency of attacks. Many great axe weapon skills, such as Armor Break and Full Break, are designed to lower enemy parameters like attack and evasion, although this is not frequently used by players. Instead, most players prefer to use hard-hitting weapon skills like Ukko's Fury to deal large spikes of damage in one go. Scythes Scythes are two-handed weapons that typically deal slashing damage. They are known for being very slow but high damage weapons and are primarily used by Dark Knights. Warriors and Beastmasters have decent proficiency in the use of scythes but rarely ever use them. Certain sickle-type scythes may also be equipped by Black Mages. As scythe weapon skills are generally darkness based, its users will usually find difficulty participating in skillchains especially at lower levels. A good number of scythe weapon skills deal darkness elemental damage, and many others, such as the popular Guillotine, are multi-hit. Polearms Polearms are two-handed weapons that typically deal piercing damage. As the signature weapon of the Dragoons, all polearms can be wielded by Dragoons with the sole exception being the Kamayari. Polearms are generally divided into two categories—the quicker spears and the slower lances. Spears are moderate delay and damage weapons that are more common at lower levels, most of which can also be used by Warriors, Paladins and Samurai. Lances are much slower in comparison but deal far greater damage and generate more TP per hit. Other than couse-type polearms and tomoe, all high-delay lances are exclusive to Dragoons. Polearm weapon skills are primarily multi-hit physical attacks, such as Penta Thrust which is capable of dealing a fivefold attack. Katanas Katanas are one-handed weapons that typically deal slashing damage. Katanas can only be effectively used by one job—Ninja. Katanas are low delay weapons with average damage that excel when being dual-wielded. They also come with a wide variety of stats that can be used for various situations. A majority of katana weapon skills are aligned to Darkness elements. As such, there are weapon skills that deal water, ice, earth and darkness elemental damage respectively. Great Katanas Great katanas are two-handed weapons that typically deal slashing damage. They are moderate delay and damage weapons that are primarily used by Samurai. Great katanas are the most strategically useful weapons in battle as their weapon skills allow users to participate in every single skillchain. Most great katana weapon skills are single or dual-hit, making them more reliable as compared to multi-hit ones. Great katanas can also inflict a variety of status effects through weapon skills, namely Stun, Silence, Blind and Paralyze. Clubs Clubs are one-handed weapons that typically deal blunt damage. Almost all jobs possess club skill proficiency, but clubs are most often used by White Mages, who have the second highest skill levels, behind Paladin. All legendary club weapons can only be used by White Mage. There are many types of club weapons, namely wands, clubs, cudgels, maces, hammers and rods. Most types are generally weak melee weapons that are equipped primarily for stats that increase magic effectiveness. Many event items, including the novelty bell weapons, are clubs that are able to bestow enchantments such as costume effects. The Warp Cudgel is a popular club used by players to warp to their Home Point. Club has the most number of weapon skills that do not deal damage but instead restore MP. One of the most damaging club weapon skills is the infamous Hexa Strike, a six-hit attack which could only be used by White Mages till the introduction of the Geomancer. Staves Staves are two-handed weapons that typically deal blunt damage. Staves are primarily equipped for their stat bonuses and are a popular choice with magic using jobs such as Black Mage, Summoner and Scholar. Staves are generally weak weapons with a variety of stats, with the exception of pole-type staves which are designed as damage weapons and can typically only be used by melee jobs. The stat bonuses from staves can be very substantial, as evidenced by the ever popular elemental staves which are considered a vital part of any Black Mage's equipment set. Many event and utility weapons take the form of staves. For example, the Treat Staff II from the Harvest Festival seasonal event and Signet staves from the three nations bestow enchantments for the convenience of players. Archery Archery is a class of ranged weapons that typically deal piercing damage. It is used primarily by Rangers as a source of damage, but also by other job classes simply as a means of attacking from afar. There are two major types of archery weapons. Shortbows come with shorter delay and deal less damage, whereas longbows have longer delay but are able to deal more damage. As longer delay weapons gain more TP per hit, long bows are favored by Rangers for being stronger and more arrow-efficient. Archery weapon skills are well known for dealing large amounts of damage. This is due mostly to the reputation of Sidewinder, an inaccurate attack that deals quintuple damage if it lands. Marksmanship Marksmanship is a class of ranged weapons that function not unlike archery, whereby damage is determined by both the ranged weapon and ammo used. Marksmanship weapons are divided into two distinct categories, crossbows and guns, both of which share the same weapon proficiency and weapon skills. Crossbows utilize bolts as ammo, and are relatively weaker and faster than guns. However, crossbows do have access to bolts that come with additional effects, such as HP drain, which can often prove useful in battle. All crossbows can be used by ranger, with many of them also being accessible to Warrior, Thief and Dark Knight as well. Guns utilize bullets as ammo, and are relatively much stronger than crossbows. Owing to the materials used to synthesize bullets, use of the weapon is also known to be more expensive. Guns are primarily used by Rangers and Corsairs, with the latter being able to use a special type of gun known as Hexagun, which feature lower weapon delay. A number of lower level guns can also be used by Thief and Ninja. Throwing Ammo Throwing weapon String Instruments String instruments are weapons equipped in the ranged slot and used exclusively by bards. Using a string instrument adds the player's string instrument skill to their singing skill into calculating the potency of the song effects. It also grants bards one additional song effect. String instruments have a longer range than wind instruments. Wind Instruments Wind instruments are weapons equipped in the ranged slot and used exclusively by bards. Using a wind instrument adds the player's wind instrument skill to their singing skill into calculating the potency of the song effects. It also grants bards one additional song effect. Wind instruments have a shorter range than string instruments. Handbells Handbells are weapons equipped in the ranged slot and used exclusively by geomancers. Using a handbell adds the player's handbell skill to their geomancy skill into calculating the potency of geomancy spell effects. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DFF2015 Claustrum Shantotto.png|Claustrum. Dissidia2015ElementalStaff.png|Iridal Staff. DFF2015 Shantotto's Laevateinn.png|Laevateinn. Dissidia2015PenitasVirga.png|Plenitas Virga. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Cinquedea (XI).png|Cinquedea. DFFOO Claustrum (XI).png|Claustrum. DFFOO Darksteel Jambiya (XI).png|Darksteel Jambiya. DFFOO Darksteel Knuckles (XI).png|Darksteel Knuckles. DFFOO Glanzfaust (XI).png|Glanzfaust. DFFOO Kenkonken (XI).png|Kenkonken. DFFOO Koenigs Knuckles (XI).png|Koenigs Knuckles. DFFOO Laevateinn (XI).png|Laevateinn. DFFOO Lust Dagger (XI).png|Lust Dagger. DFFOO Misericorde (XI).png|Misericorde. DFFOO Poppet Katars (XI).png|Poppet Katars. DFFOO Pride Staff (XI).png|Pride Staff. DFFOO Pygme Sainti (XI).png|Pygme Sainti. DFFOO Rune Staff (XI).png|Rune Staff. DFFOO Spharai (XI).png|Spharai. DFFOO Terpsichore (XI).png|Terpsichore. DFFOO Vajra (XI).png|Vajra. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Amanokakoyumi Icon.png|Amanokakoyumi. PFF Ash Staff Icon.png|Ash Staff. PFF Ashura Icon.png|Ashura. PFF Baghnahks Icon.png|Baghnahks. PFF Baselard Icon.png|Baselard. PFF Bee Spatha Icon.png|Bee Spatha. PFF Beestinger Icon.png|Beestinger. PFF Broadsword Icon.png|Broadsword. PFF Bronze Knuckles Icon.png|Bronze Knuckles. PFF Bronze Rod Icon.png|Bronze Rod. PFF Bronze Sword Icon.png|Bronze Sword. PFF Chaosbringer FFXI Icon.png|Chaosbringer. PFF Charm Wand Icon.png|Charm Wand. PFF Claymore Icon.png|Claymore. PFF Darksteel Kukri Icon.png|Darksteel Kukri. PFF Deathbringer FFXI Icon.png|Deathbringer. PFF Dragon Slayer Icon.png|Dragon Slayer Rank 5 icon. PFF Dragon Slayer Icon 2.png|Dragon Slayer Rank 6 icon. PFF Dragon Slayer Icon 3.png|Dragon Slayer Rank 7 icon. PFF Freesword's Bow Icon.png|Freesword's Bow. PFF Gunromaru Icon.png|Gunromaru PFF Gust Claymore Icon.png|Gust Claymore. PFF Halberd Icon.png|Halberd. PFF Harpoon Icon.png|Harpoon. PFF Homura Icon.png|Homura Rank 5 icon. PFF Homura Icon 2.png|Homura Rank 6 icon. PFF Homura Icon 3.png|Homura Rank 7 icon. PFF Hunter's Longbow Icon.png|Hunter's Longbow. PFF Hunting Sword Icon.png|Hunting Sword. PFF Iron Sword Icon.png|Iron Sword. PFF Katayama Icon.png|Katayama. PFF Kenkonken Icon.png|Kenkonken Rank 6 icon. PFF Kenkonken Icon 2.png|Kenkonken Rank 7 icon. PFF Khukuri Icon.png|Khukuri. PFF Knife Icon.jpg|Knife. PFF Harmony Laevateinn Icon.png|Laevateinn. PFF Lament Icon.png|Lament. PFF Longsword Icon.png|Longsword. PFF Metal Knuckles Icon.png|Metal Knuckles. PFF Monster Signa Icon.png|Monster Signa. PFF Moogle Rod Icon.jpg|Moogle Rod. PFF Moonlight Wand Icon.png|Moonlight Wand. PFF Mumeito Icon.png|Mumeito. PFF Mythril Claw Icon.png|Mythril Claws. PFF Mythril Rod Icon.png|Mythril Rod. PFF Neckchopper Icon.png|Neckchopper. PFF Nodachi Icon.png|Nodachi. PFF Palladium Dagger Icon.png|Palladium Dagger. PFF Platoon Sword Icon.png|Platoon Sword. PFF Revenging Staff Icon.png|Revenging Staff. PFF Rose Harp Icon.png|Rose Harp. PFF San d'Orian Bow Icon.png|San d'Orian Bow. PFF Self Bow Icon.png|Self Bow. PFF Shusui Icon.png|Shusui. PFF Skofnung Icon.png|Skofnung Rank 6 icon. PFF Skofnung Icon 2.png|Skofnung Rank 7 icon. PFF Somnus Signa Icon.png|Somnus Signa. PFF Sonic Knuckles Icon.png|Sonic Knuckles. PFF Spatha Icon.png|Spatha. PFF Survivor Icon.png|Survivor. PFF Tachi Icon.png|Tachi. PFF Trick Staff Icon.png|Trick Staff. PFF Trident Icon.png|Trident. PFF Two-Handed Sword Icon.png|Two-Handed Sword. PFF Willow Wand Icon.png|Willow Wand. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Ash Staff N.png|Ash Staff (N). FFAB Baselard N.png|Baselard (N). FFAB Broadsword N.png|Broadsword (N). FFAB Bronze Knuckles N.png|Bronze Knuckles (N). FFAB Bronze Rod FFXI N.png|Bronze Rod (N). FFAB Bronze Spear N.png|Bronze Spear (N). FFAB Bronze Sword N.png|Bronze Sword (N). FFAB Claymore N.png|Claymore (N). FFAB Crossbow N.png|Crossbow (N). FFAB Harpoon N.png|Harpoon (N). FFAB Knife N.png|Knife (N). FFAB Kukri N.png|Kukri (N). FFAB Longbow N.png|Longbow (N). FFAB Lotus Katana N.png|Lotus Katana (N). FFAB Metal Knuckles N.png|Metal Knuckles (N). FFAB Mythril Rod N.png|Mythril Rod (N). FFAB Mythril Sword N.png|Mythril Sword (N). FFAB Nodachi N.png||Nodachi (N). FFAB Power Bow N.png|Power Bow (N). FFAB Self Bow N.png|Self Bow (N). FFAB Sonic Knuckles N.png|Sonic Knuckles (N). FFAB Spatha N.png|Spatha (N). FFAB Tachi N.png|Tachi (N). FFAB Willow Wand N.png|Willow Wand (N). FFAB Ash Staff N+.png|Ash Staff (N+). FFAB Baselard N+.png|Baselard (N+). FFAB Broadsword N+.png|Broadsword (N+). FFAB Bronze Knuckles N+.png|Bronze Knuckles (N+). FFAB Bronze Rod FFXI N+.png|Bronze Rod (N+). FFAB Bronze Spear N+.png|Bronze Spear (N+). FFAB Bronze Sword N+.png|Bronze Sword (N+). FFAB Claymore N+.png|Claymore (N+). FFAB Crossbow N+.png|Crossbow (N+). FFAB Harpoon N+.png|Harpoon (N+). FFAB Knife N+.png|Knife (N+). FFAB Kukri N+.png|Kukri (N+). FFAB Longbow N+.png|Longbow (N+). FFAB Lotus Katana N+.png|Lotus Katana (N+). FFAB Metal Knuckles N+.png|Metal Knuckles (N+). FFAB Mythril Rod N+.png|Mythril Rod (N+). FFAB Mythril Sword N+.png|Mythril Sword (N+). FFAB Nodachi N+.png||Nodachi (N+). FFAB Power Bow N+.png|Power Bow (N+). FFAB Self Bow N+.png|Self Bow (N+). FFAB Sonic Knuckles N+.png|Sonic Knuckles (N+). FFAB Spatha N+.png|Spatha (N+). FFAB Tachi N+.png|Tachi (N+). FFAB Willow Wand N+.png|Willow Wand (N+). FFAB Ancient Sword R.png|Ancient Sword ®. FFAB Ashura R.png|Ashura ®. FFAB Baghnakhs R.png|Baghnakhs ®. FFAB Bastard Sword R.png|Bastard Sword ®. FFAB Bee Spatha R.png|Bee Spatha ®. FFAB Blind Dagger R.png|Blind Dagger ®. FFAB Brass Spear R.png|Brass Spear ®. FFAB Cruel Spear R.png|Cruel Spear ®. FFAB Darksteel Kukri R.png|Darksteel Kukri ®. FFAB Freesword's Bow R.png|Freesword's Bow ®. FFAB Fruit Punches R.png|Fruit Punches ®. FFAB Fukuro R.png|Fukuro ®. FFAB Gunromaru R.png|Gunromaru ®. FFAB Gust Claymore R.png|Gust Claymore ®. FFAB Halberd R.png|Halberd ®. FFAB Hunting Sword R.png|Hunting Sword ®. FFAB Hunter's Longbow R.png|Hunter's Longbow ®. FFAB Iron Sword R.png|Iron Sword ®. FFAB Kanesada R.png|Kanesada ®. FFAB Main Gauche R.png|Main Gauche ®. FFAB Mary's Horn R.png|Mary's Horn ®. FFAB Mercenary's Blade R.png|Mercenary's Greatsword ®. FFAB Monster Signa R.png|Monster Signa ®. FFAB Mythril Claws R.png|Mythril Claws ®. FFAB Neckchopper R.png|Neckchopper ®. FFAB Platoon Sword R.png|Platoon Sword ®. FFAB Platoon Zaghnal R.png|Platoon Zaghnal ®. FFAB Revenging Staff R.png|Revenging Staff ®. FFAB Royal Longbow R.png|San d'Orian Bow ®. FFAB Spark Lance R.png|Spark Lance ®. FFAB Trident R.png|Trident ®. FFAB Two-Handed Sword R.png|Two-Handed Sword ®. FFAB Ancient Sword R+.png|Ancient Sword (R+). FFAB Ashura R+.png|Ashura (R+). FFAB Baghnakhs R+.png|Baghnakhs (R+). FFAB Bastard Sword R+.png|Bastard Sword (R+). FFAB Bee Spatha R+.png|Bee Spatha (R+). FFAB Blind Dagger R+.png|Blind Dagger (R+). FFAB Brass Spear R+.png|Brass Spear (R+). FFAB Cruel Spear R+.png|Cruel Spear (R+). FFAB Darksteel Kukri R+.png|Darksteel Kukri (R+). FFAB Freesword's Bow R+.png|Freesword's Bow (R+). FFAB Fruit Punches R+.png|Fruit Punches (R+). FFAB Fukuro R+.png|Fukuro (R+). FFAB Gunromaru R+.png|Gunromaru (R+). FFAB Gust Claymore R+.png|Gust Claymore (R+). FFAB Halberd R+.png|Halberd (R+). FFAB Hunting Sword R+.png|Hunting Sword (R+). FFAB Hunter's Longbow R+.png|Hunter's Longbow (R+). FFAB Iron Sword R+.png|Iron Sword (R+). FFAB Kanesada R+.png|Kanesada (R+). FFAB Main Gauche R+.png|Main Gauche (R+). FFAB Mary's Horn R+.png|Mary's Horn (R+). FFAB Mercenary's Blade R+.png|Mercenary's Greatsword (R+). FFAB Monster Signa R+.png|Monster Signa (R+). FFAB Mythril Claws R+.png|Mythril Claws (R+). FFAB Neckchopper R+.png|Neckchopper (R+). FFAB Platoon Sword R+.png|Platoon Sword (R+). FFAB Platoon Zaghnal R+.png|Platoon Zaghnal (R+). FFAB Revenging Staff R+.png|Revenging Staff (R+). FFAB Royal Longbow R+.png|San d'Orian Bow (R+). FFAB Spark Lance R+.png|Spark Lance (R+). FFAB Trident R+.png|Trident (R+). FFAB Two-Handed Sword R+.png|Two-Handed Sword (R+). FFAB Amanokakoyumi SR.png|Amanokakoyumi (SR). FFAB Barbarian's Scythe SR.png|Barbarian's Scythe (SR). FFAB Battle Fork SR.png|Battle Fork (SR). FFAB Beestinger SR.png|Beestinger (SR). FFAB Cross-Counters SR.png|Cross-Counters (SR). FFAB Curtana SR.png|Curtana (SR). FFAB Fourth Zaghnal SR.png|Fourth Zaghnal (SR). FFAB Fransisca SR.png|Fransisca (SR). FFAB Gigant Axe SR.png|Gigantaxe (SR). FFAB Gimlet Spear SR.png|Gimlet Spear (SR). FFAB Gluttony Sword SR.png|Gluttony Sword (SR). FFAB Hamelin Flute SR.png|Hamelin Flute (SR). FFAB Homura SR.png|Homura (SR). FFAB Hototogisu SR.png|Hototogisu (SR). FFAB Katayama Ichimonji SR.png|Katayama Ichimonji (SR). FFAB Kiku-ichimonji SR.png|Kikuichimonji (SR). FFAB Lady Bell SR.png|Lady Bell (SR). FFAB Lamia's Harp SR.png|Lamia's Harp (SR). FFAB Mighty Zaghnal SR.png|Mighty Zaghnal (SR). FFAB Moogle Rod SR.png|Moogle Rod (SR). FFAB Moonlight Wand SR.png|Moonlight Wand (SR). FFAB Musketeer Gun SR.png|Musketeer Gun (SR). FFAB Nanatsusaya SR.png|Nanatsusaya (SR). FFAB Okanehira SR.png|Okanehira (SR). FFAB Rose Harp SR.png|Rose Harp (SR). FFAB Shusui SR.png|Shusui (SR). FFAB Somnus Signa SR.png|Somnus Signa (SR). FFAB Spharai SR.png|Spharai (SR). FFAB Surviver SR.png|Surviver (SR). FFAB Trick Staff SR.png|Trick Staff (SR). FFAB Vassago's Scythe SR.png|Vassago's Scythe (SR). FFAB Amanokakoyumi SR+.png|Amanokakoyumi (SR+). FFAB Barbarian's Scythe SR+.png|Barbarian's Scythe (SR+). FFAB Battle Fork SR+.png|Battle Fork (SR+). FFAB Beestinger SR+.png|Beestinger (SR+). FFAB Cross-Counters SR+.png|Cross-Counters (SR+). FFAB Curtana SR+.png|Curtana (SR+). FFAB Fourth Zaghnal SR+.png|Fourth Zaghnal (SR+). FFAB Fransisca SR+.png|Fransisca (SR+). FFAB Gigantaxe SR+.png|Gigantaxe (SR+). FFAB Gimlet Spear SR+.png|Gimlet Spear (SR+). FFAB Gluttony Sword SR+.png|Gluttony Sword (SR+). FFAB Hamelin Flute SR+.png|Hamelin Flute (SR+). FFAB Homura SR+.png|Homura (SR+). FFAB Hototogisu SR+.png|Hototogisu (SR+). FFAB Katayama Ichimonji SR+.png|Katayama Ichimonji (SR+). FFAB Kikuichimonji SR+.png|Kikuichimonji (SR+). FFAB Lady Bell SR+.png|Lady Bell (SR+). FFAB Mighty Zaghnal SR+.png|Mighty Zaghnal (SR+). FFAB Moonlight Wand SR+.png|Moonlight Wand (SR+). FFAB Musketeer Gun SR+.png|Musketeer Gun (SR+). FFAB Nanatsusaya SR+.png|Nanatsusaya (SR+). FFAB Okanehira SR+.png|Okanehira (SR+). FFAB Rose Harp SR+.png|Rose Harp (SR+). FFAB Shusui SR+.png|Shusui (SR+). FFAB Somnus Signa SR+.png|Somnus Signa (SR+). FFAB Spharai SR+.png|Spharai (SR+). FFAB Surviver SR+.png|Surviver (SR+). FFAB Trick Staff SR+.png|Trick Staff (SR+). FFAB Vassago's Scythe SR+.png|Vassago's Scythe (SR+). FFAB Adaman Sainti SSR.png|Adaman Sainti (SSR). FFAB Barbarian's Scythe SSR.png|Barbarian's Scythe (SSR). FFAB Dragon Slayer SSR.png|Dragon Slayer (SSR). FFAB Iridal Staff FFXI SSR.png|Iridal Staff (SSR). FFAB Mekki Shakki SSR.png|Mekki Shakki (SSR). FFAB Plaga Scythe SSR.png|Plaga Scythe (SSR). FFAB Adaman Sainti SSR+.png|Adaman Sainti (SSR+). FFAB Barbarian's Scythe SSR+.png|Barbarian's Scythe (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Slayer SSR+.png|Dragon Slayer (SSR+). FFAB Iridal Staff FFXI SSR+.png|Iridal Staff (SSR+). FFAB Star Rod UR.png|Star Rod (UR). FFAB Star Rod UR+.png|Star Rod (UR+). FFAB Trick Staff CR.png|Trick Staff (CR). FFAB Iridal Staff FFXI CR+.png|Iridal Staff (CR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK Arondight FFXI.png|Arondight. FFRK Ascalon FFXI.png|Ascalon. FFRK Balin's Sword FFXI.png|Balin's Sword. FFRK Balmung FFXI.png|Balmung. FFRK Bastard Sword FFXI.png|Bastard Sword. FFRK Beetle Knife FFXI.png|Beetle Knife. FFRK Cermet Knife FFXI.png|Cermet Knife. FFRK Chicken Knife FFXI.png|Chicken Knife. FFRK Coeurl Cesti FFXI.png|Coeurl Cesti. FFRK Darksteel Baselard FFXI.png|Darksteel Baselard. FFRK Darksteel Kukri FFXI.png|Darksteel Kukri. FFRK Daihannya FFXI.png|Daihannya. FFRK Dragvandil FFXI.png|Dragvandil. FFRK Earth Staff FFXI.png|Earth Staff. FFRK Federation Signet Staff FFXI.png|Federation Signet Staff. FFRK Flanged Mace FFXI.png|Flanged Mace. FFRK Gluttony Sword FFXI.png|Gluttony Sword. FFRK Healing Mace FFXI.png|Healing Mace. FFRK Hydro Patas FFXI.png|Hydro Patas. FFRK Iridal Staff FFXI.png|Iridal Staff. FFRK Jadagna FFXI.png|Jadagna. FFRK Jupiter's Staff FFXI.png|Jupiter's Staff. FFRK Katzbalger FFXI.png|Katzbalger. FFRK Kazaridachi FFXI.png|Kazaridachi. FFRK Kidney Dagger FFXI.png|Kidney Dagger. FFRK Kikuichimonji FFXI.png|Kikuichimonji. FFRK Kumokirimaru FFXI.png|Kumokirimaru. FFRK Lust Dagger FFXI.png|Lust Dagger. FFRK Monster Signa FFXI.png|Monster Signa. FFRK Morgenstern FFXI.png|Morgenstern. FFRK Platinum Rod FFXI.png|Platinum Rod. FFRK Sainti FFXI.png|Sainti. FFRK Soboro Sukehiro FFXI.png|Soboro Sukehiro. FFRK Tactician Magician's Wands FFXI.png|Tactician Magician's Wand. FFRK T.K. Army Sword FFXI.png|T.K. Army Sword. FFRK Warhammer FFXI.png|Warhammer. FFRK Zanmato FFXI.png|Zanmato. ;Sprites FFRK Iridal Staff Sprite.png|Iridal Staff. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Daurdabla.png|Daurdabla. FFBE Godhand FFXI.png|Godhand. FFBE Laevateinn.png|Laevateinn. FFBE Shiranui.png|Shiranui. FFBE Tonbo-Giri.png|Tonbo-Giri. FFBE Ulfhedinn Axe.png|Ulfhedinn Axe. Mobius Final Fantasy'' MFF Curtana.jpg|Curtana. MFF Godhand.jpg|Godhand. MFF Tishtrya.jpg|Tishtrya. Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy XI 11